Maybe it is fate
by devilsangel84
Summary: Olivia and Alex acknowledge their feelings, but fate seems to interfere...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters from Law & Order: SVU belong to Dick Wolf and NBC. I am not making any money from this story. It is unbeta'd and my first attempt at fan fiction. Just so you know English is a foreign language for me but tried to, well, make it readable.

_Title: Maybe it is fate_

_Part 1_

Olivia stood in front of Alex's apartment building uncertain what to do. After their last case something in their relationship changed. They were more relaxed than ever before, when alone together. Olivia knew she was attracted to the blonde attorney for a long time. No, that was not correct. It was not a mere attraction. She fell in love with Alex more than a year ago and always struggled to hide her feelings. But it got harder and harder. Tonight she came here to finally ask the beautiful ADA out.

Before she could think how to approach her friend the door to the building swung open and Alexandra Cabot strode out.

"Olivia?" Alex looked surprised at the detective. "What are you doing here?"

Olivia was speechless. She was stunned by the beautiful vision. Alex wore a strapless dark blue dress that ended just above her knees. Her long blonde tresses flow freely around her face.

"Liv?" Alex let her hand rest on the detectives forearm to get her attention.

Shaking her head lightly to get rid of her thoughts Olivia raised her head and looked into concerned blue eyes.

"Sorry, Alex. I...I just wanted to stop by and ask how you are." Olivia lowered her eyes. "I don't halt you. You clearly are headed somewhere. Have a nice evening."

With that Olivia turned and walked away.

An irritated Alexandra Cabot stood on the steps of her apartment building and tried to figure out what just happened. She was on her way to a dinner with a college friend, who she hadn't seen for over a year. As she walked right into the woman, who stole her heart not so long ago and occupied her thoughts and dreams day and night.

Alex smoothed a few tresses behind her ear and made her way to her car. As much as she wanted to know what brought Olivia to her door. She knew this evening she wouldn't get an answer.

An hour later Alex tried to pay attention to her dinner companion. But her thoughts drifted back to Olivia.

"Earth to Alex! Someone there?" Danielle Marsden, a tall beautiful blonde with short hair, which unruly fell in her stormy gray eyes, looked concerned at her friend. "What is wrong with you, Cabot? Since you arrived you seem to be distracted."

Danielle put her napkin at her half eaten plate and leaned back in her chair.

"Sorry, Danny. I don't want to upset you."

"Hey, I am not upset. Just a little worried."

"It is nothing. Really." Alex looked up and smiled weakly.

"Try again." Danielle grinned.

"What?"

"I said. Try again. Something's distracting you." She pointed at Alex's plate, then looked back into her eyes. "You didn't eat and you didn't partake in our conversation. So who is it?"

"Danny..." Alex trailed off. Uncertain, if she was prepared to share her secret with a former lover.

"Spill it." Danielle reached over and patted Alex's hand. "She has to be special, if she can transform you into a stammering girl."

"She is. Special, I mean. But I don't know what to do. We work together. That's all so fucking complicated." she huffed.

"Did you met with her before dinner?"

"Well...yes, she stood in front of my building as I left for dinner." Alex hesitated.

"Tell me." Danielle reassured her with a small smile.

And so Alex began to recount what happened this evening and everything that occurred since she first met the striking detective with the deep brown eyes she often lost herself in. Danielle listened pleased as her friend told her how much she felt for Detective Olivia Benson from SVU. She was truly happy that Alex finally found someone she wanted to share her life with. And let her brain start to create a plan to get them together. She loved to play matchmaker. And if that meant, that Alexandra Cabot, the most private person she ever met, found happiness it was worth the trouble she would get herself into.

Olivia sat at her desk at the precinct. After she left Alex she couldn't bring herself to head home. She didn't want to be alone in her apartment thinking about the ADA. Alex was now most likely having dinner with someone. Enjoying herself in one of New York's fancy restaurants.

Olivia knew that Alex played in a different league, but she had really hoped that wouldn't stop them from being..._well, being what? _Olivia chastised herself. Alex was amazing, attractive and successful, why the hell would she want to date a detective from SVU, who was dedicated to her work, when she could have anyone she wants.

She buried her face in her hands and tried to accept her fate.

_to be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: See Chapter 1 for disclaimer. Thanks for your reviews! I really appreciate it. Hope you enjoy reading part 2! **

Part 2

The next day Alexandra sat in her office working through a high pile of paperwork. She thought about the last evening and contemplated what Danielle told her. She knew that she wanted to act on her feelings for Olivia, but she was afraid of being rejected. Just as she took off her glasses to rub her eyes. Someone knocked on her door.

"Come in."

Detective Olivia Benson opened the door to the ADA's office slowly.

"Morning Alex."

"Good Morning Olivia. What can I do for you?"

"Just wanted to ask, if you are free for lunch."

Olivia sat down in one of the visitors chairs across from Alex.

"Sure."

"Good." Olivia let her gaze wander. "How are you?"

"Fine. You?" Alex searched Olivia's eyes for any signs of affection. But all she found was calmness and a friendly interest. "You seemed to be a little distraught last night."

"Well, sorry. I just thought we could have talked a little. Have a drink or something."

Olivia started fighting. She had hoped Alex wouldn't mention last night. But she should have known better.

"Then I am the one, who should be sorry."

At that Olivia looked up, surprised.

"Don't get me wrong, Liv. I had a nice dinner with a college friend but I really would have liked to spent some time with you."

"Maybe we talk a little more about that at lunch?" Olivia stood up. "I come and get you at twelve."

"Until then, detective." Alex smiled.

Olivia made it home some time after midnight. She sank on her couch and sighed. It had been a long and hard day. Just as she got to Alex's office, Elliot called her to a crime scene. So she canceled lunch and went to work. Now she just wanted to shower and get some sleep. At last so she could dream of Alex.

On Saturday Danielle called Alex to find out, if her friend had been able to meet the detective.

"Cabot."

"Hey Alex, Danny here."

"Hey!"

"What's up? You sound defeated. No chance to jump on your detective?" Danielle leaned grinning on her car, waiting that her girlfriend finished shopping in a rather fancy boutique.

"She is not _my_ detective." Alex sighed. "And no, we didn't get together. She asked me for lunch, but had to cancel because of a new case. That was to days ago."

"Well, that doesn't sound good. Any chance to get her out over the weekend?"

"I don't think so. As much as I know, she is on call. So, if something happens she has to be there. And I really don't want to be left in the middle of dinner." Alex walked to the windows in her living room and looked down on New York's streets. It was as busy as always and she wished she could just take off a few days and spent them with Olivia. Anywhere far enough from all the work and trouble. Just the two of them.

"Alex, you still there?" Danny sounded a little irritated.

"Yeah, was just thinking." Alex took a deep breath.

"What about, Darling?"

"How nice it would be to take Olivia for a trip."

"Yeah, sounds great to me. But maybe it would be better to have at least one date before you take her on vacation. Call her, Alex. Even if it only is to hear her voice."

"I can't..."  
"Then text her. A little nice text to improve her day."

"Since when are you a romantic, Danny?"

"Spare me your sarcasm. I want to help you. Do it, sweety. Go for it and then give me a call."

She could imagine Danielle's grin.

"I try. Your girlfriend done with shopping?"

"Yep. And she has more bags than she can carry. I have to go now. And, Alex, think about it. One of you has to make the first move."

Alex sighed again.

"I know. You are right. Say "hi" to Lena. And have a nice weekend."

"You too. And call me if you need anything. Bye Alex."

"Bye." Alex pressed the end call button and threw her cellphone on the couch. She was frustrated and needed to do something. So she decided to take a run at the park. That always helped her clear her mind.

"Hey Benson, all by yourself tonight?"

"Looks like it, Rick." Olivia sat in a less frequented corner at O'Malleys and tried to relax. She didn't want to talk to anyone, but that didn't disturb Rick Murray in the least.

"Do you want some nice company?" he asked as he slipped on the bench opposite her.

"Well, do you know anyone _nice _in here?"

"Whoa, don't bite my head off. I was just polite." he held up his hands in defense.

"Sorry, but I would rather be alone." Olivia stared at her beer.

"No problem, enjoy your evening." With that Murray left her.

Olivia let her head rest on the back of the bench and closed her eyes. Not an hour ago she received a text message from Alex but hadn't answered until now. She sighed softly and opened the text again.

'_Hey Liv. I hope your weekend isn't as busy as the week. Heard you're on call. Have a nice evening. Think of you, Alex!'_

A small smile lifted the corners of her mouth as warmth spread through her whole body. She hit the answer button.

_'Hi Alex, thanks for your text. Day was okay. Hope you enjoy yourself. Thinking of you too!'_

After that she drained her glass and left the bar. Outside she flagged down a cab and was on her way home.

Olivia stepped into her apartment and started the sound system before preparing a late dinner. It was short after 8.00pm and she wanted to run a bath and then call it an early night.

Half an hour later Olivia was relaxing in the tub. She had taken her cellphone with her, just in case it would get off. But nothing happened. Not even a new text message.

A little disappointed Olivia got ready for bed and sent a last text to Alex.

_'Hey Alex, wanted to wish you a good night and sweet dreams. See you on Monday, Liv.' _

Turning off the lamp on the nightstand Olivia reached for a second pillow and cuddled with it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: See Chapter 1 for disclaimer. Thanks for your reviews! I really appreciate it. Hope you enjoy reading part 3! **

** Let's see what happens next...**

Part 3

After a rather boring Sunday Olivia was the first to arrive at work on Monday morning. She started the coffeemaker and looked into their current cases to make sure they didn't overlook anything. Deep in thoughts she forgot about the coffee and didn't hear Elliot coming in.

"Good morning Olivia. You're an early bird."

Surprised, Olivia jumped and nearly toppled over her chair.

"God, do you have to sneak in here? You almost caused me a heart attack."

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." He draped his coat over his chair. "So, no coffee for you?"

Olivia shook her head. "At the moment any rise of blood pressure wouldn't be comfortable."

She sat back down and followed her partner with her gaze. "How was your weekend?"

"Nice. Kathy and I had dinner out and went to the theater after that. So, yeah, it was really good. You know how it is. We don't have much time alone together." He settled at his desk. "And you? Anything to tell about?"

"No, nothing. Just me, myself and I." Olivia shrugged.

"Okay." Elliot knew when to drop a subject. "What are you looking at?"

"I checked those three cases to make sure we followed every lead we had."

"Found something?" Elliot sipped his coffee.

"Nothing unusual. But there has to be something, anything." Olivia leaned back and shook her head. She hold up a folder. "Here. That's the case of Tamara Jelenova. She was raped in the middle of a park. And nobody saw anything unusual. We have to speak to her again."

"She's still in the hospital?"

Olivia nodded.

"Well, shall we?" Elliot got up.

"No time like the present." Olivia followed her partner out of the squad room.

ADA Cabot was the whole Monday morning in court. As she finally made it back to her office, she was glad, that she only had to check some files over the afternoon. And would be able to leave the office at five.

She sat down on her desk and checked her cellphone. Two missed calls and a new text message. As she opened the text message her heart started to race. Olivia had texted her.

_'Hey Alex, thought we could have lunch together. But it seems you're still in court. Maybe we can meet tomorrow? Olivia'_

At first Alexandra was disappointed that they had missed another chance to meet. But then she made sure that her schedule was free for lunch with the lovely detective the next day.

As she thought about it, another idea crept into her mind. Maybe Olivia would be free for dinner tonight. So she answered.

_'Hello Detective Benson. I am sorry for another missed opportunity. But lunch tomorrow sounds good to me. If it doesn't counteract with your schedule, perhaps we can meet for dinner tonight too?'_

The ADA put her cell aside and concentrated on the work on her desk. She just hoped Olivia was free and nothing interfered with her plans.

It was already late afternoon as she received an answer from Olivia.

_'Sorry, Counselor. I would love to have dinner with you, but I'm out with Elliot. We have a new lead in the Jelenova case. Keep you informed. Get you for lunch at twelve tomorrow. I look forward to it.'_

Alex covered her face in her hands and sighed heavily. It almost seemed as if fate interfered with her plans to date the detective. Never before had they had to postpone their meetings so often. That just started as they both acknowledged that they wanted to see each other in a more private setting. She shook her head and leaned back in her chair. Was it really good to change their friendship into a more intimate relationship? Maybe that wasn't what their lives were planned for.

She closed the folder on her desk in a rather harsh motion and left her office. She needed something to distract her.

Olivia sat in the passenger seat of the black sedan. She didn't say anything over the last half hour and Elliot knew that something bothered his partner. But he didn't know how to approach the subject. Olivia didn't seem to be in the mood for discussion.

"What is it, Stabler?" Olivia did not look at him.

"Nothing."

"You sure?"

"Well..." Elliot scratched his head. It was now or never. "Something seems to bother you."

"I do not want to talk about it. It does not have anything to do with the case we are on. So just leave it."

"Liv..."

"No, El. Let it go. I am not talking."

Stabler hold his hands up in surrender and fixed his gaze on the apartment building in front of them.. He knew when his partner was ready, she would talk to him or do something about it. He hoped that it happened fast, because he couldn't stand this silence much longer.

"Did you hear anything from Cabot today?" Elliot thought this would be a safe enough topic.

"No, why should I? Was there anything we needed her for?" Olivia's voice had an annoyed ting to it and he just shrugged.

"Can we do our job or do you need someone to entertain you?"

Before Elliot could even think about an answer to that, Olivia's cellphone vibrated. She grabbed it and her threatening attitude changed into a rather longing look.

Olivia held her cell in her hands and took a deep breath.

_'Olivia, I hope you find, what you are looking for. I, too, look forward to lunch tomorrow. Only hope fate is with us this time. And do not give your partner a hard time, because you are disappointed. 'Til tomorrow, Alex.'_

How does she know, I am pissed off?, Olivia thought.

She answered.

_'How do you do that? I try my best to be nice. Would rather be with you. It is frustrating. Best would be we leave town and just forget about work. Sleep well and sweet dreams later.'_

Olivia put her cellphone aside and looked at Elliot.

"I am sorry. It is not fair to let you suffer for something you don't even know about."

"Is okay. As long as you start talking to me again."

"Well, that should be something I can to." Olivia tried a tentative smile.

"Good. Now, what do you think is going to happen? Does he come out there tonight or do we just sit here and accomplish nothing?"

Olivia took a moment to weight up their possibilities.

"Even if he comes out. We can only follow him. Hope he makes a failure. Leads us somewhere or returns to the crime scene. At the moment we have nothing to arrest him."

"Then let's hope fate is with us."

"Let's hope not." Olivia mumbled silently. She didn't believe in fate anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: See Chapter 1 for disclaimer. Thanks for your reviews! Hope you enjoy reading part 4!**

Part 4

Danielle opened the door to her apartment and was surprised to see Alexandra Cabot.

"Good evening Alex." She smiled.

"Evening Danny."

"Come in." Danielle made a step back into the hallway to let her friend in.

"Thanks." Alex smiled grateful.

"To what do I owe the honor?" She led her guest into to the living room.

"Can a friend not visit you, without an ulterior motive?" Alexandra sat down on the black leather couch and looked innocently at Danielle.

"Naturally. But you don't visit anyone without a reason. You're an ADA. So spill it, Cabot. Does it have anything to do with a certain brown eyed detective?" Danielle stretched out on the armchair to Alex's left.

Alex let her gaze wander. Danielle's apartment had changed. Where it was spare furnished and practical before, it now looked homey and well decorated. Must be Lena's influence.

She moved her attention back to her college friend.

"You are right. I need someone to speak about it. I don't know what is going on. Since last Thursday everything's going wrong. Every time we want to meet, something comes up and we have to reschedule."

"Sounds weird. Is she so busy?"

"It's not only she being busy. Our schedules don't align. When she is free, I am in court and the other way around. That never happened before. Since I was assigned to SVU, we met almost everyday. Even if it was only for a few minutes. Now we don't even talk on the phone anymore." Alex huffed disappointed.

"Why don't you call each other?"

"I don't know, Danny. I want to, but as soon as I have my cell in my hand it seems not enough. I want to see her, when we talk. I need to be close to her. Oh god, I sound like a lovesick teenager."

Alex buried her face in her hands.

"That's one way to put it. I would say you are falling hard for her. But that is okay, isn't it? You are sure, she feels the same.?

"Yeah, I am sure." Alex stood up and started pacing through the living room.

"That is good, darling. Do you know where she is now?" Danielle watched her friend hopeful.

"No. Well, she is somewhere with her partner, following some lead in one of their current cases. She's probably out there the whole night."

"Does her partner know anything about her feelings?" Danielle tried figure out, if there would be a chance to get the two lovebirds together tonight.

"I don't think so. Olivia is not an easy person. And does not usually speak about her feelings."

"This is too bad." Danielle brushed through her hair. She desperatedly wanted to help her friend.

"What did you have in mind? Me showing up on scene and declare my undying love?" Alex laughed exasperated.

"Something along that line." Danny stood up and made her way to the kitchen, where she retrieved two beer and returned to a shocked Alex. "What?"

"You don't mean that. It took you almost a year to tell Lena about your feelings."

"I didn't say, you should go down on your knee and ask her to marry you." Danny rubbed her forehead to erase that image. "Whereas it would be nice to see."

As Alex took a deep breath and shot her an enraged look. Danny made a step back.

"Calm down. All I wanted to know was, if there would be the possibility for you to see her tonight. You are so distraught, I don't know, if I just want you to head home. Now, come on, Alex. Sit down, drink this beer and try to relax. If it helps tell me about her. Your work together or some other significant moments you shared with that woman. Because, if she is able to shake your demeanor, she has to be pretty special."

With that Danielle leaned back on the couch.

Alex sat down beside her. Leaning her head on her friend's shoulder, a thoughtful expression on her face.

It was almost midnight as Elliot stopped the car in front of Olivia's apartment building.

"And you are sure, you are okay?" Elliot looked quizzically at his partner.

"Yeah. I just need some sleep. Get home, El. You need the rest as much as I do." Olivia opened the car door. "Have a good night and say "hi" to Kathy. 'Til tomorrow." Olivia closed the door and entered her building. She took the steps and came to a halt in front of her door. She took a deep breath and let it slowly out.

She didn't bother turning on the light in the hallway. Just locked the door behind her. On her way to the bathroom she lost most of her clothes. She turned the shower on and stepped under the flow of hot water. The effect was immediate. Her tensed muscles relaxed slightly and she let her mind wander. There was only one line of thought she forbid herself tonight. It wouldn't help her to relax, if she thought about a certain blonde ADA.

After a long shower Olivia entered her dark bedroom. She crawled under the sheets and grabbed automatically for the second pillow. She buried her head in it and sighed heavily.

How nice would it be to have Alex here. Just to inhale her scent and cuddle with her. It would be heaven on earth to suddenly have someone special to come home to.

Olivia sighed again. She closed her eyes and sent a silent prayer, that her lunch plans for the next day won't disappear.

Olivia didn't know that across town a beautiful young ADA had nearly the same thoughts. Alexandra Cabot was alone in her four poster bed and thought of the one detective in New York, who was able to throw her off balance. She really hoped she could meet Olivia Benson for lunch tomorrow. To be near her once again and maybe finally acknowledge their mutual attraction. Perhaps they were even comfortable enough to discuss what would happen next. For Alex one thing was clear. She would rather sleep in Olivia's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: See Chapter 1 for disclaimer. Thanks for reading this story. So, here we go again! Hope you enjoy reading part 5 ;D**

Part 5

Alexandra Cabot, ADA for the SVU, sat at her desk in her office and tried to concentrate on her work. It was just past ten in the morning and the only thing she could think of was lunch with SVU Detective Olivia Benson. Until then she had two spent nearly two more hours with paperwork. She sighed and leaned back. Something had to happen, she was a nervous wreck. Every time she thought of the attractive detective her heart began to race and her hands started to sweat.

As her cellphone started ringing, she nearly jumped.

"Cabot."

"Hey Alex. Just wanted to check, if everything is okay."

"Hey Danny. If you ignore, that I am nervous as hell. Everything is fine."

"Sounds good to me. Nothing better than a little anticipation." Danielle chuckled.

"You bitch. Don't you have anything to do?" Alex was getting upset. How could her friend enjoy her predicament so much.

"A meeting in ten. But I am as well prepared as I will ever be. Call me after lunch? I do want to hear what happened."

"I don't think so." Alex shot a look at the clock on her laptop. Still an hour and a half.

"Oh, Alex. Don't be mad. I'm really interested in your well-being, you are my friend."

"You say that now." Alex said pouting.

"Whoa. Stop it, Cabot. We are not in the kindergarten. You know I care." Danielle shot out.

"Okay, okay. You're right. Sorry, Danny. You know I do appreciate your concern. I'm just scared."

"That's my girl."

"I give you a call. Have fun in your meeting and show them, who's in charge." Alex giggled.

"You bet. Later, Alex!" Danielle hung up.

Tuesday morning found Olivia Benson sitting at her desk.

"El, are you sure it would be wise to follow that lead? What if it is as futile as yesterdays observation. It would be a waste of time."

"Do you have anything else to do? It is worth a try." Elliot looked intently at his partner. Something was amiss. Olivia was nervous and shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Well..." She drawled. "Actually I have lunch plans."

"Can't you postpone it?"

"I rather would not. See, I am planning that for almost a week now..." Olivia trailed off. Elliot saw that it was important to his partner and gave in.

"Listen, I take Munch with me and if anything happens, I call you."

"Sounds okay to me. Thanks partner." Olivia grinned. Now she had just to pick up Alex and relax. Easier said than done.

Alex eyed the stack of folders on her desk. It was two minutes before twelve and she really hoped Olivia would show up.

At the same moment said detective strolled down the floor to the ADA's office. She took a last deep breath and knocked on the door.

They hadn't seen each other for almost a week and the effect it had on them both was undeniable.

"Hi." Olivia looked around the door. "You ready?"

"Hi. I am." Alex stood up and made a few steps in Olivia's direction. Then she eyed her companion for a moment.

"Come on. I don't bite, unless you ask me to." Olivia winked.

Alex felt a shiver run down her spine as the image of Olivia biting her crossed her mind.

"Good to know, detective. I think about it." Alex smiled and regained her confidence.

Olivia let her gaze slowly drift up and down the blonde. Alex wore a dark blue pant suit, which brought out her blue eyes quite nicely. Olivia searched Alex's gaze and found what she hoped for. The same nervousness that radiated from her was mirrored in the blondes eyes.

"Any suggestions where we should head for lunch?"

Alex stopped in front of Olivia.

"Just down the street is an Italian restaurant. It opened last week. Wanna try it?"

Alex nodded.

Half an hour later they sat at a quiet table and had just ordered. As the waiter left them, Olivia looked at her companion.

"So we finally made it to lunch."

"Yes, I am really happy about that. I almost thought something would come up today too." Alex said shyly.

"I know what you mean. Every attempt over the last week got postponed." Olivia let her gaze wander around the restaurant. It was a nice place. The atmosphere was quiet but the place was almost filled to it's capacities. "How are you doing?"

"Good, well...to be honest." Alex drawled. "I missed our conversations. It seemed almost unreal not speaking to you at least once a day."

"Oh, Alex. I am sorry. I thought you were busy." Olivia reached over the table and laid her hand over Alex's. Her thumb stroking random patterns over Alex's wrist.

"I was. As were you. But now we are here. And there is so much I want to say, but I don't know how." Alex rested her eyes on their joined hands. "I missed you, Olivia."

"I missed you, too." Olivia smiled shyly. "It is good to finally be with you."

"Is that what you want?" Alex asked, curious.

Just as Olivia was about to answer the most important question, her cellphone rang. She looked apologetically at Alex and fished it out of her coat pocket.

"Benson."

"Liv, Elliot here. We have him. We caught him in the act, so to speak. See you at the precinct."

"I am on my way." Olivia sounded defeated. Even if she was glad that they had the rapist. She looked over to her friend. "See you in a few, El."

Olivia put her phone back in the pocket.

"You have to go." Alex squeezed Olivia's hand that still rested on her own.

"Yeah. Stabler and Munch caught the man, who raped Tamara Jelenova as he tried to find another victim. They are on their way to the precinct now. Do you want to accompany me? Maybe we need a warrant." Olivia's heart raced. She didn't want to leave Alex.

"Sure, why not." Alex threw some bills for their lunch on the table and followed Olivia. They didn't speak on their way to the precinct. Both of them thought about their meeting and the question that remained unanswered.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: See Chapter 1 for disclaimer. Thanks for your reviews! I really appreciate it. Don't be mad, that they were disturbed in the last chapter. I know Elliot could have picked a better time. But, well, we'll see what the two are doing about that. **

**Hope you have a nice time reading this part. It is something else, but I liked the texting thing and couldn't get it out of my head! **

Part 6

Olivia opened the door to the squad room and let Alex lead the way. They stopped at Olivia's desk, where Stabler and Munch were already waiting.

"Good afternoon, Counselor." Elliot greeted Alex and then shifted his gaze to his partner. "Did you run into her on your way back?"

Alex assessed the situation quickly and jumped in.

"So to speak. I was just heading out for lunch as Olivia came back and told me about the breakthrough."

"Okay then, let's start and see, if he is going to confess."

Elliot stood up and was on his way to the interrogation room. Munch right behind.

"Thanks, Alex." Olivia looked her right in the eyes. "But it would've been okay to tell him. I'm going to do that anyway. I only wanted to sort things out with you before."

Alex nodded. "Let's go. We don't want to let them wait any longer."

As Olivia stepped into the observation room, Alex hesitated.

"Go ahead, Liv. I only now remembered, that I have to make a call. It shouldn't take too long." Alex's smile was reassuring, as Olivia looked at her questioningly.

The second Olivia closed the door behind her, Alex called Danielle. It didn't take her long to answer her phone.

"Hey Alex, I hope everything went well."

"It did, until her cellphone rang." Alex sighed.

"Listen, Danny. I don't have long. We are at the precinct now. They have a suspect and I'm here to listen to their interrogation. Are you and Lena free for dinner?"

"Sure, why? What do you have planned in that beautiful head of yours?"

Alex laughed softly. She knew Danny would see through her question.

"I want to ask her out to dinner..."

"And if we join you and she has to leave, you're not on your own. Got it. Text me where and when. We'll standby." Danny grinned excited.

"Thanks, you're the best. See you later." Alex hung up and entered the observation room, somewhat relieved. Olivia looked at her and shot her a shy half smile.

"How is it going?" She stood beside Olivia and gazed through the one way window at Elliot, who was questioning their suspect. It didn't look as if he would confess anytime soon.

"He doesn't say anything. Won't be easy, but we had worse. You okay?"

"Yes, actually... I wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot." Olivia raised her left brow questioningly.

"I have dinner with a couple friends tonight. Care to join us?"

Olivia took a few seconds to think about it, before agreeing.

Alex released a breath, she didn't know she was holding.

"Great." She smiled broadly. "I'll let you know when. Now, I'm heading back to my office. Call me, if you need anything." She gestured to the scene behind the window, then laid her hand on Olivia's shoulder, squeezing it lightly. "I look forward to dinner."

"Me too." Olivia let her brown eyes lock onto twinkling blue ones for a moment. Then Alex turned, left the room and Olivia concentrated on her work once again.

A few hours later Olivia sat at her desk and let her thoughts drift for the first time since arriving with Alex. So she will be having dinner with Alex. And the blonde wanted to introduce her to her friends. Olivia was getting nervous again. Wasn't it a little early to meet with her friends? They didn't even had a chance to discuss, what they thought of and felt for each other. That brought her back to Alex's question earlier that day. Wanted Olivia to be with her? She didn't have to give it many thoughts. She already knew the answer to that. There was not much she wanted more. Honestly, there was not anything she wanted more than to be with Alexandra Cabot. So it came only naturally, that she took her cellphone out of her pocket and sent Alex an one word text. _'Yes.'_

Olivia didn't have to wait long. Alex answered immediately. _'Yes, what, Liv?'_

_'Yes, is the answer to your question.'_

Olivia leaned back and smiled. It felt good to tease the blonde a bit. And she was wondering how long it would take the counselor to figure out, what she meant.

_'Do I have to know, what you are talking about? I am in the middle of a meeting with Branch and Donnelly.'_

Olivia shook her head. If she wrote Alex now, which question she was referring to, the blonde could easily feel embarrassed.

_'How can you text, when in a meeting? You should pay attention. Tell you tonight, what I meant.'_

"Liv, what are you doing? Don't you have enough work?" Munch leaned at Elliot's desk and looked curiously at her.

"I am done with everything for today. And now I have plenty of time to text before the end of my shift." Her phone rang again.

_'No way, Benson. You can't let me wait that long. It's like forever. As for the meeting. They are so engrossed in each other, I don't think they are aware, I am still here.'_

Now Olivia laughed out loud and quickly covered her mouth with her hand. Everyone in the room looked at her and she felt the blush spreading over her neck until it covered her face. As her look met that of her partner, she shrugged helplessly.

_'Must be boring. But still, I don't tell you. Don't want to embarrass you. See you later.'_

Olivia got up to refill her coffee mug. As she returned, she had another text message.

_'God, Liv! What did I ask you? I can't remember being inappropriate. Tell me, I did not ask anything appalling.'_

_'You didn't, Alex. Calm down. But don't you remember, what you asked me only moments before my cellphone started ringing?'_

Olivia checked her wristwatch and saw that there were only 30 more minutes before she could head home and find a nice outfit for the evening. Mentally checking her wardrobe, she automatically opened the new text.

_'I only remember asking you, if you want to be with me. Is that it? You really want to be with me?'_

Grinning broadly Olivia got back to her first answer and typed: _'Yes!'_

Alexandra Cabot sat at a conference table with Liz Donnelly and Arthur Branch. Until now she didn't have a clue, why she had to be there. No one noticed her. So, it was a good thing, that Olivia had time to text with her. Even if it was annoying, because she couldn't figure out, what Olivia was texting about. Alex tried to remember, what she asked Olivia over lunch. She came up blank. The worst was the detective refused to tell her, but as she finally gave Alex a hint. It hit her, hard. The only question had been, if Olivia would want to be with her. Could it really be that simple? She wrote a last text back and waited excited for the answer.

_'Yes!'_

"Yes." Alex whispered. "Yes!" She said it again, louder this time. A sparkling smile plastered on her face, she realized that both, Branch and Donnelly, looked at her, startled.

"Was there something, you wanted to say, Alexandra?" Branch watched her cryptically.

"No, Arthur, I am sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt you." Alex blushed hard. Now at least she knew, what Olivia had meant by 'it could be embarrassing'. Not the question or answer, but her reaction.

As she left the meeting ten minutes later, she sent another text. _'I am glad we are in agreement. 7.00pm at the Italian restaurant. Be punctual.'_

* * *

**A/N 2: So, now they have to be punctual and make it through a hole dinner without any calls. Hope that will happen. But maybe it is fate, that they don't make it?**_  
_

**Let's see where the muse is leading me today with the next chapter. Any suggestions? I would like to hear them. See ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: For disclaimers see chapter 1! **

**So my dear readers. I hope you don't kill me for postponing the dinner. I took the chance to write a little more about my two own characters. Wanted to introduce them, maybe they show up a little more often. Well, read it! Hope you enjoy it. I make sure, that the dinner appears within the next few chapters. I changed the rating into M for the later chapters, just to be on the save side. So don't get your hopes up, they're not jumping into bed together, yet.**

**And because I really enjoy writing this story and my muse is sitting right beside me today, I update this today too. **

Part 7

Danielle Marsden stood before the mirror in her bedroom. She wasn't satisfied with her outfit yet, but couldn't really figure out, what was amiss.

"Darling, how long will it take you? Your looking good as you are. Alex won't like it, if we're late, when she finally has the guts to introduce us to Detective Benson." Lena Hausmann, a tall, well toned brunette with deep brown eyes and a smile to die for, leaned at the door frame and studied her partner. The two of them met three years ago. It took Danielle almost a year to make her move. And almost another year to declare her love for the senior partner of Hausmann, Maddison and Harlow, a corporate law firm. Lena hired Danielle as an substitute for a pregnant associate and now was glad she did it. She was a hard working attorney and put as much effort into the cases for her clients as Lena herself.

"Hey there beautiful! You still here?" Danielle made a few steps towards her love and cupped her face softly with her left hand. They were only inches away, but Danielle knew, if she gave in to the urge to kiss Lena now, they wouldn't go anywhere soon.

Lena blinked and focused on the beautiful vision in front of her.

"Hey Darling. You ready? I need to get outta here. Unless we skip dinner and take the dessert now?" Lena made a step back. "Come on, sweetie, let's go."

"Wait! What did you have in mind for dessert?"

Lena leaned in and whispered in Danielle's ear. "You, naked on the dinner table."

She felt the shiver ran down Danny's spine and laughed softly. Danny closed her eyes for a moment and inhaled deeply, the image, Lena had created in her mind, made her heart flutter and her legs shaky.

"Good to know, I still have it." Lena kissed her girlfriend lightly on the corner of her mouth. "Now, we have to leave and you need to get a grip on yourself, my love."

Lena turned and grabbed her purse and Danny's car keys from the side table in the hallway.

"I'm driving."

That shook Danielle out of her thoughts, she followed Lena quickly and took the keys away.

"There is now way _you_ are driving _my_ car. I do love you. Very much so. But I love my Mercedes too and I know you give a damn about cars. So I am driving." Danny opened the apartment door and let her partner step outside. They took the elevator to the underground garage.

"So, you're not drinking tonight?" Lena let her gaze linger on the tailored white button down shirt Danny was wearing. It was a good contrast to the black Armani suit.

"No. Should be possible to have fun with Cabot without alcohol." She grinned.

"That for sure. I rather meant that's good for Alex. If you don't drink, it's not likely you embarrass her. Do me the favor and don't tease her too much. They just start, whatever this is and I won't see Alex fidgeting, because you give her a hard time."

Danny turned to face Lena and gave her a gentle kiss. "I promise, I'll behave."

With that the elevator doors opened and the couple made the short way to the parking lot in silence. In her good mood Danny rounded the car and opened the passenger door for Lena. Smiling Lena raised a brow and shook her head lightly. "You're something else, Marsden. You know, you don't have to woo me anymore. But I really appreciate it, so continue."

"What's in for me?" Danny countered.

"You're not satisfied?" Lena expression changed and she slid into the seat. Ignoring her partner.

Danielle closed the door and took her seat behind the wheel. Now she had to think of something to ease the growing tension. "Darling?"

"Don't, Danny. Think before you say something that only makes it worse."

Lena mocked her. She knew Danny too good, maybe better than she herself. And she really loved it to tease her. It wouldn't take Danny too long to figure out, that she wasn't really mad with her.

She looked over and saw the hard grip Danny had on the steering wheel. Her right hand lay on her thigh tapping impatiently. Lena couldn't bear it.

"Danny." She said softly and stroked her hand lightly with her fingertips. "I am sorry. Can you forgive me?"

"What?" She stopped the car at a red traffic light.

"I just love to tease so much. I couldn't resist." Lena batted her lashes.

"You're incorrigible." Danielle shot her a lopsided smile.

"So you forgive me?" Lena bit her lower lip.

"Sure. I love you." Danny shrugged.

"I love you, too." Lena leaned back in her seat and smiled pleased.

After a fifteen minute ride, Alex stopped in front of the restaurant and decided for valet parking near by. They walked the short distance side by side and Lena intertwined their fingers.

As they entered the maitre'd put on a genuine smile.

"Good evening Ladies. What can I do for you?"

"Hausmann and Marsden, we are to meet Alexandra Cabot.", Danny put her arm lightly around Lena's waist.

"Of course, they are already awaiting you. This way." He led them to a cozy booth, where Alex and Olivia sat in comfortable silence. As soon as Alex saw them, she stood and opened her arms. Lena embraced her first and then Danny leaned in and breathed a kiss on Alex's cheek.

The jealous look on Olivia's face didn't escape Lena's watchful eyes.

"Good evening. You must be Miss Benson." she hold out her hand and put on a calming smile. She could feel the nervousness radiate of Olivia and Alex.

"Oh please, call me Olivia."

"Only if you call me Lena." Lena went on as Olivia nodded. "This young woman without any manners, is Danielle. But she prefers Danny."

"Whoa, stop it, boss. I just had a word with Lex." Danny shot her partner a stern look. Then she shifted her attention to Alex's companion. "Hello, as you already I'm Danny. And sorry, if I forgot my manners for a moment. I didn't intend to offend you."

"No offense taken." Olivia shot her a reassuring smile.

"Well, shall we sit?" Alex took her place beside Olivia. And the other two sat down opposite them.

The waitress appeared almost immediately and after each of them had the menu, Lena ordered a red wine for Olivia, Alex and herself, whilst Danny ordered a water. Olivia couldn't take her eyes of the couple opposite her. They seemed to be so at ease with each other it was almost overwhelming. She smiled dreamily as her thoughts drifted away.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: See chapter 1 for disclaimer. **

**Here now Chapter 8, just a small interlude. Two beautiful women getting ready for dinner. I really enjoyed it, hope you do too.**

**The next chapter is the dinner, I promise. You've waited long enough for the event.**

* * *

Part 8

As soon as Olivia entered her apartment, she got anxious. There were still one and a half hour 'til dinner and she had no clue, what she should wear. _Was it casual? Formal?_ She threw her hands over her head and sighed. _First things first. Shower. She needed a hot shower. Or better a cold?_Olivia lost her clothes on her way to the bathroom and turned the shower on. Stepping under the spray, she closed her eyes. _I'm having dinner with the most beautiful woman of the world and I don't have a fucking clue, how to impress her. Why is it so hard to figure out? We know each other and we are friends for a long time. But it is different now, we're going to change everything. And I do want to be convincing. I can't risk to lose her friendship, if this new thing backfires. Losing her is no option. I have to make sure, she feels the same way, before anything could happen. But would it be so easy? I can't even think straight, when Alex is close to me. If she sits the whole evening beside me, how am I supposed to form a coherent sentence. Or even to have a simple conversation. But she would definitely try to win Alex over, if she wasn't already convinced, that Olivia was the right partner for her._

With that conclusion Olivia grabbed the washcloth and soaped her toned body. She felt her tense muscles relax and took a moment longer than necessary.

Half an hour later she searched her closet. As she considered some of the offers. She decided she would dress up for Alex. So finally after another 30 minutes Olivia put on a light make up and shot a last look at the mirror. The dark red blouse with the first three buttons open showed of a hint of cleavage. She chose a black pant suit, which pants complimented her well defined thighs and ass. The jacket remained open and to draw attention to the nice view, she put on a silver necklace with a small heart-shaped pendant. Her olive skin was highlighted by the silk of the blouse and she was content with her appearance.

* * *

Across town a tall blonde ADA made her way home and considered what she could wear for dinner. She opened the apartment door and put her briefcase on the kitchen counter. After a minute of looking through her mail she threw it next to the briefcase and headed for her shower.

_Was Olivia as nervous as I am? And what will happen tonight? We're not alone, so discussing feelings was no option. Will she be able to relax with Danny and Lena there? Or will she play the tough and cool detective? _Alex was at loss. She did not know what to expect. Hopefully the three would get along and Danny would behave. That was Alex's biggest worry. Her friend relished teasing her far too much. Alex was aware that Olivia did the same as often as she could. _But how would Olivia take the deep friendship._ Alex shook her head to clear her mind off the disturbing thoughts and concentrate on the task at hand. _Dressing for dinner, for Olivia._

It didn't take her long to decide on a dress that emphasized her lean figure. The dress was of a light blue silk and clung to her body at all the right places and ended just below her knees. Standing in front of her bedroom mirror, Alex nodded pleased. _Yeah, that will do it. I can't imagine Olivia will be able to resist me in that dress. _An evil smile graced her full lips. _She will eat out of my hand tonight, I'm certain. _Considering that, Alex wasn't so sure any more that it had been a good idea to invite Danny and Lena. _But what was she thinking. It was a little bold to think, they would end in bed together tonight. I'm not even sure I'm ready for a kiss. But, well, it would probably be heaven to feel Olivia's soft lips brushing against my own._ She sighed._ Cabot, you're going ahead of yourself, stop it. Immediately._ She chided herself.

As she looked at the alarm clock on the left nightstand, she tapped impatiently with her right foot. _How am I supposed to survive another hour. It seems time stands still, if I really want something. Good, now what?_

Alex went to the kitchen and took a whine bottle out of the fridge. She opened that yesterday. It should do the trick to soothe her nerves. With a glass in hand she made her way back to the living room, settled on the armchair next to the couch and closed her eyes. Her mind instantly drifted to Olivia. _I really am curious what Olivia chooses to wear. I didn't even gave her a hint. But as far as I am concerned, she could show up in her birthday suit and I would love it. Well, that would be a sight. No, not good. I don't share. And I really shouldn't think about a naked Olivia. Now, who can blame me, that woman is beautiful and attractive and adorable and sometimes even cute. Mostly, when she doesn't know, how to react to something. _An amorous smile lit up her face. _I'm lucky to have her. And there will be no one and nothing, that can take her away from me. I'll be at her side as long as she wants me. Now she only needed to convince Olivia, that she was 'Ms. Right'._

* * *

**A/N 2: Good, now I just want to say, I'm grateful that so much of you read this story. As I already stated, that was just a small interlude. A look behind the scenes, so to speak. The dinner is next. And it will be uploaded tomorrow. Thanks to all of you.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: For disclaimers see chapter 1!**

**Now, finally, we're there. Alex and Olivia having dinner together.**

**Hope I did it right and you're pleased with the following chapter.**

**It is longer than any other chapter. I just needed more space to create the right setting. Thanks to all of you for keeping me company. **

**Enjoy the dinner, who knows, what happens next.**

* * *

Part 9

Olivia arrived ten minutes early. She was sure, Alex had made a reservation, but didn't want to be the first. So she stood a little aside and waited for the younger woman.

It didn't take long though. Only a couple minutes later, Alexandra Cabot exited a cab in front of the restaurant. Olivia studied her intently and nearly forgot to breath. Alex was a vision, a dream coming true in that light blue dress.

"Olivia!" Alex made a step in her direction and shot her her most sparkling smile. "You dressed like that for me?" She took Olivia's hands and pulled her into a loving embrace.

"Hey Alex!" Olivia let her hands slide carefully over Alex's back. "You look magnificent. No, wait that's not the right word. You're breathtaking."

"You're quite a sight yourself, detective." Alex planted a small kiss on Olivia's cheek. And tried to suppress a wicked smile, as her companion gasped lightly.

"You'll be my death, counselor." Olivia kissed her hand and hold out her arm to guide Alex inside the restaurant and to their table. The maitre'd, a pale man in his late fifties, led the way to a cozy booth in an almost shielded part of the restaurant. Alex had done well with her reservation and Olivia nearly regretted that they wouldn't be alone tonight.

At the table Olivia helped Alex get seated and took the chair to her right at the window.

"It is truly marvelous here. How did you know, it would be so romantic?" Olivia's loving gaze locked onto Alex's.

"I didn't. But I am quite pleased with myself for choosing it." She winked. "Ah, there they are." Alex pointed to the entrance with her chin. "This are my friends Danny and Lena. You'll love them." Alex whispered as the maitre'd led her friends in their direction. Olivia nodded and lightly squeezed Alex's right hand and put a confident smile on her lips. At least she hoped it was confident, because she really didn't feel it at the moment. She was nervous as hell, but there was no chance to change anything, so she inhaled deeply and braced herself for the impact, that was Alex's friends.

Alex stood and opened her arms. Lena embraced her first and then Danny leaned in and breathed a kiss on Alex's cheek.

"Hey Alex. I'm glad you invited us. She really is a beauty. And if her mind challenges her appearance, you won the jackpot." Danny smiled knowingly as Alex blushed hard.

The jealous look on Olivia's face didn't escape Lena's watchful eyes.

"Good evening. You must be Miss Benson." she hold out her hand and put on a calming smile. She could feel the nervousness radiate of Olivia and Alex.

"Oh please, call me Olivia."

"Only if you call me Lena." Lena went on as Olivia nodded. "This young woman without any manners, is Danielle. But she prefers Danny."

"Whoa, stop it, boss. I just had a word with Lex." Danny shot her partner a stern look. Then she shifted her attention to Alex's companion. "Hello, as you already know I'm Danny. And sorry, if I forgot my manners for a moment. I didn't intend to offend you."

"No offense taken." Olivia shot her a reassuring smile.

"Well, shall we sit?" Alex took her place beside Olivia. And the other two sat down opposite them.

The waitress appeared almost immediately and after each of them had the menu, Lena ordered a red wine for Olivia, Alex and herself, whilst Danny ordered a water. Olivia couldn't take her eyes of the couple opposite her. They seemed to be so at ease with each other it was almost overwhelming. She smiled dreamily as her thoughts drifted away.

"And you are a detective with the SVU?" Danny leaned back and studied her friend's escort.

That brought Olivia back from her thoughts of an amazing young ADA dressing for dinner. She read the inquisitive look on Danny's face easily, there was more to this question, as it openly showed.

"Yes. And no, it isn't that hard to work with Alex. Even if she always wants to be right and is in the habit to have the last word." Olivia almost choked, as she felt Alex's foot stroking along her calve. She looked perplexed to the blonde next to her.

"You don't have to defend me, Liv. Danny wouldn't dare to embarrass me. She is just looking for stuff to tease me, the next time we come together."

Lena grinned. "So it is. But I really would like to hear more about your working relationship. It is something so different from our jobs."

"Darling, there is no need to flatter Olivia. She isn't in the least interested in you. Although you two would look good together. You're stuck with me." Danny leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Sorry, Olivia. I just can't miss these opportunities. It is hard enough to work with her and don't be able to tease her." Danielle put on her best puppy dog look and Olivia laughed out loud. She was more relaxed with every minute that passed. Alex's friends were so nice and open. Olivia would have never dreamed that it would be so easy to get along with them.

"Do whatever you need, Danny. I only hope you can cope with the outcome."

Alex was surprised that Olivia joined the friendly banter without any hesitation, but she was very grateful for that. She'd had the feeling that Lena and Danny would welcome Olivia into their small circle, but seeing it, brought up a few tears of joy, which she tried to hold back. As she lifted her left hand to inconspicuously dab at her eyes, Olivia caught the slight movement in the corner of her eye.

"Alex, are you okay?" She gently cupped Alex's face.

"Yeah, I am just so glad that you all get along with each other, that it almost made me cry." She dropped her gaze. Feeling silly for the emotional outburst.

"Hey, honey, it's okay. We all know, how important that is to you." Olivia rested her arm on the back of Alex's chair.

Much to Alex's relieve their waitress brought the beverages. She placed the glasses on the table and looked at each woman expectantly.

"Did you chose?"

"Yes." Danny grinned and started with her choice for the evening. Lena followed and Olivia let Alex's choose their meals, with the words: "I trust your taste. You wouldn't want to scare me off."

Lena and Danny laughed quietly and exchanged a knowing look as they observed the other two. They were deeply in love that could be seen by everybody who cared to take a minute to watch them interact.

"If you say so." Alex winked and made their order.

Olivia looked over to Danny. "And what is it, you two are doing?"

"We are corporate attorneys. Lena is a senior partner at Hausmann, Maddison and Harlow. She hired me three years ago. Well, since then I am head over heels for her." Danny smiled happily.

"But that's not the whole story." Alex intervened and Lena nodded encouragingly. "Danny was so nervous around Lena over the first year, that she called me at least every second day. It was so cute. I never saw the always controlled Danielle Marsden so insecure, so freaked out. After almost a year, she finally had the guts to ask Lena out. Since then they are an item and always seen together. Where Lena is, you can bet, Danny isn't far away." Alex finished proudly. Olivia noticed at this moment how much they all belonged together. And she acknowledged the importance of that dinner. It wasn't just a chance for her and Alex to spend time, but it also showed more Alex's private life, gave her a glimpse of what she was getting into. And she loved it.

Pleased with the ongoing easiness, Alex let her gaze rake over Olivia's body.

Olivia caught her eyes as Alex ended her inspection at her face. She slid closer to her and whispered into her ear. Causing her warm breath to caress Alex's sensitive skin.

"You like what you see, baby?" With a naughty smile she locked her gaze with Alex's, who looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Her blue eyes slightly dilated, Olivia could imagine what Alex's was thinking about.

Alex swallowed hard, fighting against a suddenly dry throat. She felt the blush rising and quickly sipped her wine. Olivia, who never shifted her gaze, tried to contain the laughter that threatened to escape. It was so cute to see Alex struggle with her emotions, that she even forgot about their audience.

"I love what I see, detective." Alex rasped. "You probably can't imagine how much."

Now it was Olivia, who swallowed hard. She didn't expect such an blunt and honest answer. Olivia suddenly realized how much the desire in Alex's eyes aroused her.

Lena leaned over to Danny. "Aren't they cute? They are so oblivious to their surroundings. I'm almost jealous."

Danny smirked and pressed a soft kiss to the inviting lips of her girlfriend. "Meaning, you're not in love anymore?" She asked quietly, to not interrupt their friends.

"No, that's not what I wanted to say. It's just...forget I said it..." Lena trailed off.

"Darling, listen. I know exactly what you meant, but you know as well as I, that it is the routine that caught up with us. I promise, as soon as we're done with our current case load, we take a vacation and leave town. Just the two of us for at least a week." Danny waited for a response and as Lena nodded, she squeezed her thigh gingerly.

Shifting her attention back to Olivia and Alex, Lena couldn't hold back a quiet cough to bring them back. They both turned towards them and flushed as realization hit them.

"Sorry." Olivia said shyly. "Um.. I think we just forgot for a moment were we were."

"It's okay. It's good to finally see Alex happy. So, don't be sorry for your mutual feelings. I only wanted to make you aware that they are ready to serve dinner." Lena laid a reassuring hand on Olivia's on the table. "Enjoy it as long as you can."

"Thanks. We will." She straightened up, but held Alex's hand under the table, resting on her thigh. "Now were we?"

"I still want to know more about your work." Lena winked. Making it easy for Liv and Alex to regain their composure. Alex grinned and started to tell about their work as the plates were served and all of them savored their dinner.

The conversation was light and Alex and Olivia skipped the details of their daily work, making sure the good mood wouldn't shift into something heavy or even intolerable. They knew how much the descriptions could affect people, who didn't have to deal with it constantly. Even they struggled often enough with the repercussions the crimes, they investigated and prosecuted brought with them.

"Wow, I didn't know how hard it must be." Danny leaned back and studied Olivia. "You have to be very understandable, strong and unwavering to cope with this kind of work every day. You never talked much about it, Alex. How do you handle that all?" A concerned look manifested itself on Danny's face, the crease between her brows deepened.

Alex knew that look. Her friend was worried.

"I have colleagues to speak to and friends to take care. Don't worry. I know you're there, when I need you."

Olivia watched them attentively. She was glad that Alex had friends like them.

"Olivia?"

"Yes?" She turned to look directly at Lena.

"Care for a dessert?"

"Sure. I really like to try the chocolate mousse."

"That sounds delicious. You two joining in?" Lena addressed the rest of the group.

Alex and Danny both nodded absently. So Lena waved their waitress over and ordered the dessert for them all.

It was about half an hour later as Lena paid the bill.

"I invited you." Alex pouted.

"You did. But that doesn't mean you have to pay. Come on, Alex, we all had a nice evening and I don't want to ruin that because of the bill." Lena put her arm around Alex's shoulder as they left the restaurant. Danny engaged Olivia in a conversation about sport cars as soon as she heard that Olivia drove a Mustang. That was the right moment for Lena to have a few words with the young blonde.

"You chose well, dear. Olivia is a perfect match for you and she truly loves you."

"You think?" Alex suddenly seemed insecure. "I don't want to get hurt and I don't want to hurt her either. She means so much to me."

"I know and Danny knows it too. We got a good look at you tonight. And I assure you, Olivia fell hard for you. You both are in love. You deserve each other. Take the chance, let your dream come true, Alex. She's certainly worth a try. And I am sure, Danny just told her, what awaits her, if she breaks your heart." Lena pointed in their direction and Alex saw, how Danny talked to Olivia sincerely. Olivia put a hand on Danny's cheek and patted her softly. Then she said something smiling, that Lena and Alex couldn't hear. Danny seemed pleased with that and hugged the detective tightly.

They walked over to them and Lena put her arms around Danny's waist.

"Must I be worried?"

"No, I like her, but she's not my type." Danny put on a wry smile.

Lena and Olivia exchanged glances and laughed out loud.

Even Alex couldn't contain a quiet chuckle, Lena and Olivia were the same type and almost at the same age, but to Danny that was oblivious, because she only had eyes for Lena.

"Well, ladies, time head home. I need to get my girlfriend into bed." Danny smirked. "Okay, that didn't came out quite the way it should."

"We all know what you meant, darling." Lena winked and kissed the frown that suddenly appeared on Danny's forehead. "Let's get the car."

She turned around and embraced first Alex, then Olivia a little longer.

"Just for the record. Danny will fall asleep as soon as her head hits the pillow. So don't even think of all the ways I could get laid."

"Um..okay." She raised her left brow. "Then maybe you should take care of it yourself."

Lena made a step back and studied Olivia intently. "You're something else, Olivia. Good night and take care of Alex."

"Will do. You make sure that Danny gets to bed soon."

Danny hugged them both too. Then she tugged Lena's arm safely around her elbow and led her away.

Alex and Olivia waited until the couple disappeared around a corner.

"Now I accompany you to your apartment and make sure your safe." Olivia flagged down a cab and held the door for Alex. Inside Alex slid closer and laid her head on Olivia's shoulder. The way back to Alex's apartment didn't take longer than five minutes and soon they stood in front of the apartment door.

"You like to come in for a nightcap?" Alex unlocked the door and turned on the light in the hallway.

"No, I think it's time to get back home." Olivia saw the disappointment in Alex's eyes, but it vanished as soon as it appeared.

"Okay, then... I see you tomorrow?"

"Oh no kiss good night?" Olivia carefully took Alex's hands in hers and tugged lightly. "Come here, darling." She put Alex's arms around her own neck and slowly drew her closer. Her hands brushed softly over Alex's arms, along her shoulders and came to rest on the small of her back. The contact intensifying their awareness of each other. As they were only inches apart Olivia brushed their lips together.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: See Chapter 1 for disclaimer.**

** Hope you enjoy reading part 10!**

**Let's see what happens next...**

* * *

Part 10

Alex wasn't even sure that their lips had touched, but she held her breath.

It was just a moment, but it was of such a great importance that neither of them spoke. Olivia rested her cheek against Alex's and her breath tickled Alex's ear.

"The temptation is nearly unbearable. And there is nothing I want to do more, than just to follow you into your apartment, but I can't, Alex." Olivia loosened the embrace a bit, to have a clear view of the woman in her arms. She could see the confusion in Alex's clouded blue orbs.

"Why?" Alex's breathed.

"I want to do this right. It means to much to both of us, as to passionately run into it and destroy every chance of it growing to the fantastic loving and trusting relationship, that lays in front of us. Let us do it right for once in our lives and take things slowly." Olivia caressed Alex's cheek and let her fingertips lightly trail down Alex's neck and stop hovering over the fluttering pulse point. The urge to kiss her right there, to feel the fast heartbeat beneath the soft skin was almost overwhelming. "I have to go, now. Before I can resist you anymore."

Alex's planted a light, tender kiss on Liv's lips and sighed contentedly as she loosened the embrace again.

"Be careful. I do want to see you again, detective."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow, counselor." Olivia reluctantly released Alex. "Sleep well."

Alex smiled tenderly. "You, too, darling."

"Lunch tomorrow?" Olivia saw the uncertainty in Alex's eyes and knew exactly, what she thought. "Hey sweetie, we did get trough dinner without any interruptions. Don't you think, we should that with lunch, too?"

"You're right. See you at lunch." Alex's squeezed Olivia's hand lightly and then waited until she disappeared into the elevator.

* * *

Lena sat silently on the passenger seat and observed the still high frequented streets of the Upper East Side.

"You alright?" Danielle asked quietly. Her look fixed on the traffic.

"Sure. I enjoy the silence after such a lovely evening." Lena smiled dreamily.

"It was. A nice dinner I mean. They make a fine and adorable couple. Do you think it works out?"

"I don't know, darling, but there feelings are strong and you know how Alex is. If she puts her mind onto something, she doesn't stop until she got, what she want. And Olivia made a good impression. We'll see how it goes."

Danny only nodded and concentrated back on the traffic. After a few moments of comfortable silence, Lena looked over to her lover.

"What is bothering you?"

"I don't know. I'm still thinking of, what you said during dinner. The thing about not enjoying ourselves anymore."

"I didn't say that. Danny, you know as well as I, that we enjoy ourselves and that we are very much in love." Lena put her left hand on Danny's thigh. "What I said, is that I miss these moments of shyness and even more so the obliviousness of everything else. It is not less what we have, but our lives are different now. We are caught in our every day life." Lena sighed heavily. "I do love you, baby, more than anything else."

Danielle smiled gingerly and relax back in her seat. "You know, I love you too. There is no one else I would rather be with. And I meant it, as I said, that we go on vacation as soon as possible. We need more quality time together."

Lena closed her eyes. "Do you remember as we went to Paris the first time?"

"Sure. How could I forget that. You almost proposed." Danny sighed. "You were so cute and so freaking nervous. I never saw you in such a situation. This is so different to your work personality."

"What do you mean by that?" Lena turned in her seat to face Danny.

"Don't get me wrong, hon, I like it, when you're all bitchy and icy. That's what makes you the outstanding attorney you are. But when it is just the of us, you're like a kitten, all mushy and so. That's cute."

Danny shot her one of the half smiles she adored and Lena briefly ignored, the things her lover had said. Then she thought about it and just smiled. She loved being mushy with her, it were the only moments she was able to submit control.

"We're home. Let's get under the shower and then to bed. I have my first meeting at 7 am sharp."

"Shower?" Lena pouted and Danny laughed at the sight. "I wanted to run a soothing bath. Then cuddle with you."

"Oh okay. Sure." Danny steered into the private parking lot and turned off the motor. Then she leaned over and kissed Lena sweetly.

* * *

Alexandra Cabot leaned back on her apartment door and sighed frustrated.

Olivia had just left and it felt as somebody has torn out her heart. It had cost her all of her self control to let the detective go. Not that she needed to get laid, it was more like she needed Olivia to hold her, to make her feel safe and home. Alone in her apartment everything felt wrong. It was as if she didn't belong here anymore.

Alex sighed again and went to the bathroom. She just wanted to clean up and get to bed. Hopefully sleep would come fast and when she woke up the next day, lunch wasn't that far anymore.

* * *

Olivia hailed a cab as soon as she was out of the building. She suddenly felt very tired. She restrained the urge to turn around and look up to Alex's apartment. Tonight she had to made the hardest decision in her entire life. Olivia wanted to stay with Alex, kiss her, hold her and make love to her, but it was to soon. They had to take it slow, get to know each other better personally. Make sure they both expected the same for the near future or even the rest of their lives.

As she arrived at home, she got ready for bed. Astonishingly as soon as her head hit the pillow Olivia was fast asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: See Chapter 1 for disclaimer. **

**So, folks! Now here is a part, I didn't plan, but I think that Alex and Olivia need to have a talk. **

**Maybe you like it? Let me know, I really like feedback...even if you want to critizise, just do it!**

**Enjoy the following talk, I did it, as I wrote it. **

Part 11

It was just after five in the morning as Olivia reluctantly opened eyes. One at a time. She tried to place the sound that had woken her from the best dream she'd ever had. After another moment to come to, she grabbed the cellphone on her nightstand.

"Benson."

"Did I wake you?"

Olivia recognized that husky whisper momentarily and sat up straight.

"Alex? Is everything alright? What happened?"

"Calm down, Liv." Alex chuckled softly. "I couldn't sleep anymore and wanted hear your voice. I'm sorry, that I startled you."

"No, it is okay, as long as you are safe, everything is okay." Olivia took a deep breath and settled back into the pillows. "It is rather nice to be woken up by the beautiful woman, I dreamed of until the phone rang."

"You've dreamed of me? Care to tell me about?" Alex snuggled deeper into the cushions on her bed. "Was it nice?"

"Oh, you prying?" Olivia smiled despite her flushed face. "Do you really wanna know?" She tried to stifle a yawn. "Sorry."

Alex chuckled again. "You're not a morning person, huh?"

"Just not used to being called this early. I could think of better ways."

"Well, which ways?" Alex's voice wasn't more than a husky whisper.

"Imagine." Olivia closed her eyes and let her fantasy take over. "You are lying next to me in bed. I'm curled up on your side, my head on your shoulder and my hand on your stomach. It would feel so good, to be next to you. To smell your perfume mingled with your own sweet scent." Olivia moaned softly. She smiled as she heard Alex gasp.

"Liv, you're killing me." Alex sighed. "I would really love to cuddle with you right now. To feel your arms around me, lightly stroking over my back. I would love to trail small kisses along your jaw, down your neck, to slightly suck your pulse point. It would be so good to feel the strong pulse under my lips, my tongue. You would start to squirm underneath me..." Alex trailed off and failed to restrain the moan that erupted deep down her throat.

"Oh my god, Alex." Olivia clenched her thighs, just to hear Alex talk about it had made her wet beyond everything she had ever experienced. But as she heard her moan, she almost came, just from the sound of it. Her breath was shallow and she had a hard time to restrain herself from sliding her hand between her thighs.

"Liv? You still there?" Alex sounded as breathless as Olivia felt.

"Yeah. I just need a second to retain this fantasy for a later inspection."

"Oh." Alex was speechless.

"Hey, you alright?" Olivia asked softly as she sat up in bed.

"Yes, just a bit overwhelmed. I didn't intend to...well, you know what I mean." Alex blushed, although she was on the phone and Olivia couldn't see her.

"I know, baby, don't worry. I am as overwhelmed by it as you. I have a really hard time to control my breathing right now. You almost had me there." Olivia brushed through her sleep messed hair and shook her head.

"What?" Alex gasped. "You... you almost...hang on a sec."

Olivia could hear Alex inhale deeply and assumed she was silently counting to ten.

"Liv, you didn't just tell me, that you nearly..." Alex trailed off again.

"That I was just about to come. Yes, that was, what I said, Alex." Olivia couldn't resist the urge to chuckle. It was so rare that Alex stuttered, that she wanted to relish in it as long as she could.

"But..Liv...oh my god. I...Now I am worse than before. Do...you know, what...that does...to me?" Alex panted. She took a deep breath and waited a moment, before she tried again. "Olivia, we need to stop here."

"Or what? Afraid, that you're not able to concentrate? Or rather that you jump on me, as soon as I pick you up for lunch." Olivia drawled. "Well, I think about that. I always had the fantasy of you on your desk with me between your legs."

"Liv!" Alex groaned. "Please, darling! Stop right now."

Olivia smirked wickedly. "What would happen, if I don't stop? You taking matters in your own hands? That wouldn't do it, hon. You need me to come. You need to feel my hands, my tongue inside you."

Alex moaned loudly as she imagined what Olivia told her. But she heard, that Olivia wasn't unaffected either. Her soon-to-be lover panted as much as she. "Liv, promise me something?"

"Anything." Olivia opened her eyes slowly. She wasn't sure that she would be able, to wait until lunch to see Alex again.

"You won't have me for lunch. I truly like the idea, with all it implies, but you were right, yesterday. We need to slow down. It is clear, that there is a great attraction between us and I truly want to be held by you, cuddle with you and make love to you. But I also want to spent time with you outside. A walk in the park, sitting together in a cafe. Stuff like that." Alex sighed heavily.

"Oh darling, you don't need me to make that a promise. It is what I want, too. I want to be with you in every way possible, but most of all, I just want to have you around. In any capacity you can think of. Okay?" Olivia felt a warm feeling spread through her whole body. The arousal gave way for the love that rose more and more with every minute.

"Lex? I know that's not what you want to hear, but I have to get out of bed now."

"Yeah, me too. See you for lunch then?"

"Sure, beautiful. I look forward to it. Bye!"

"Bye, Liv. I await you around twelve, as always." With that Alex hung up and Olivia headed for a cold, ice cold shower.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: See Chapter 1 for disclaimer.**

**Hope you enjoy reading part 12!**

**I know it is very short, but I didn't found the time to go any further. I'm sure there will be another part within the next couple of days. **

* * *

Part 12

Olivia was on her way to Alex, as she crossed the last street and was almost on the other side, she heard the screeching sound of a braking car. She look to her left and hadn't even the time to react, before a searing pain shot through her body and everything went black.

The cab driver shot out of the car and crouched down next to the fallen woman. He immediately felt for a pulse and released a deep sigh as the pulse under his fingers was strong and steady. He turned around to the people, who stood and watched.

"Someone call 911. We need an ambulance at once." As he turned back to the woman on the ground, he saw the badge adjusted to her belt. "Oh my god. Tell them it is an police officer."

The cab driver, Timothy Morrison, tried to check the woman for injuries as best he could. She definitely had a laceration over left eye, which didn't seem to stop bleeding. Timothy hoped the bus would soon be there. Until then he took his clean handkerchief and pressed it against the wound. Without moving her at all.

It took only five minutes for the paramedics to arrive, but it felt like an eternity. The paramedics where followed by two police officers.

As the paramedics started to work on Detective Olivia Benson, the policemen turned to Morrison.

"Can you tell us what happened?"

"Sure." Morrison ran his fingers through his hair and sighed heavily. "I was listening to the news on the radio and must have been distracted, 'cause I didn't see her in time. As I noticed, what was going to happen, I hit the brake and could only hope, that the car slowed down in time." He shook his head. "As you can clearly see, it didn't. I just hope, her injuries aren't serious."

"Okay, we need to speak to the paramedics now. Go and wait in your cab, we'll be back soon."

"Yeah." Timothy Morrison walked on wobbly legs. He wasn't sure, what was going to happen, but he sent a silent prayer skywards that the woman would be okay again.

The paramedics checked Olivia and made sure there weren't any severe injuries before they put her on a stretcher and carried her to the ambulance.

The policemen came over, as they settled their patient.

"Hey guys. What does she have?"

"Doesn't seem that bad. But we have to move her to the hospital. She needs to be x-rayed and I'm a little worried, that she is still unconscious. As far as we could see, there is a laceration over her left eye, maybe she has a concussion. We'll see."

"Where are you headed? Presbyterian, CUMC." The first paramedic said, as he closed the back doors and headed for the drivers seat.

"Okay, see you there." The officer turned around and spoke to his partner, before returning his attention to Timothy Morrison.

* * *

Alexandra Cabot sat in her seat at her desk and stared at the clock. It was already quarter past twelve and Olivia was nowhere to be seen. She tried her cell but was instantly directed to voicemail. Had something happened? But she would have called to cancel, if something came up. Alex considered calling at the precinct, but put the thought immediately aside, she didn't want to embarrass Olivia. Until now, no one knew about their new relationship.

As she couldn't concentrate back on her paperwork and the feeling of uneasiness grew, she made a decision. Alex stood and straightened her jacket. The plan was to head to the 1-6 and find out, why Olivia didn't show up. If everything was right and they just got a new case, Alex would come up with a explanation, why she appeared unannounced.

It took her not long to get, where she wanted and her stomach turned instinctively as she saw Elliot sitting at his desk. Something was wrong.

"Good afternoon, detective."

"Afternoon, counselor. What can I do for you?" Elliot knew that Alex should be at lunch with his partner. "Where is Liv, by the way?"

Alex suddenly seemed very anxious. "I wanted to ask you the same. You know, we were scheduled for lunch, but she never showed up. That's why I'm here, Elliot. I thought something came up." She sat down on the corner of his desk.

"She left quarter to twelve. There was plenty of time to be punctual. Olivia was on edge the whole day, first I thought she was going to see someone. But then she told me, that she was having lunch we you. She looked forward to it." Elliot rubbed his face. "Did you call her?"

"Sure. But it went straight to voicemail." Alex grabbed her phone and tried again. "Still voicemail. Elliot, we have to do something. I know that something's wrong."

"Yeah. Try to calm down, Alex. We find out what happened." With that he stood up and laid a reassuring hand on Alex's shoulder. "We find her."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: See Chapter 1 for disclaimer.**

**Hope you enjoy reading part 13! **

**Thanks for still being with me and reviewing! I hope you stay with me until the end. **

* * *

Part 13

Olivia was brought into the ER and two doctors immediately stood by her side, to get any available information from the two paramedics. She was still unconscious, but at least she was stable.

The paramedics handed the clipboard over and left their former patient in the capable hands of the hospital doctors. They put her through x-ray and several more tests, to make sure that they didn't take any chances with the health of a police officer.

As soon as they had settled her in a room, they instructed the nurse, to find out, where Detective Olivia Benson worked. And inform the correct precinct.

With that they left the room and got back to their other patients.

It took Olivia another hour to finally wake up.

* * *

Elliot and Alex called every hospital they could think of,but hadn't had any luck so far, as Cragen opened the door to his office.

"Alex, Elliot come over here."

Both instantly hung up and entered the office. Elliot closed the door and then leaned back against it.

"What is it, Don?" Alex put her hands on the back of the chair in front of her, to hide the shaking of her hands and have something to hold on to.

"I just got a call from the ER of the Presbyterian, CUMC. Olivia was brought there an hour and a half ago, after a car accident." Don saw the relief wash over both their faces and the small shine of hope in Alex's eyes.

"Do you know, what exactly happened? Is she okay? Can we see her?"

Don rested a reassuring hand on Alex's shoulder. "Alex try to calm down. Olivia was hit by a cab. The cabbie attended to her until the paramedics arrived. She was thoroughly examined and has no serious injuries."

Alex slowly released the breath, she had been holding the whole time.

"I need to see her."

"Yes, that's okay, Alex. Elliot drives you." Don looked over to his detective. "Elliot, you call, when you know anything new. Make sure Olivia has everything she needs."

Elliot nodded and guided Alex back to his desk, to gather his things and inform Munch and Fin about what happened. They both were shocked and assured Elliot, that they would stop by the hospital later.

It took Elliot and Alex almost half an hour to get to the hospital. The desk clerk immediately told them, where they could find Olivia. Alex didn't even wait long enough, that Elliot could thank the clerk. She headed straightforward to the elevator and impatiently hit the button.

* * *

Olivia slowly opened her eyes and instantly regretted it. Her head hurt like hell and as she tried to find a more comfortable position, she stopped moving at all. The pain that shot through her whole left side froze her in place. But before Olivia could think about anything, a door was cautiously opened. She concentrated on the sounds that came from the same direction.

"Oh my god!" Alex stumbled slightly as she saw the love of her life lying in that hospital bed. Olivia didn't move at all, her facial expression was tense, painful. "Olivia." Alex mumbled her name and slowly walked over.

Elliot followed her silently. He was as shocked as Alex, but he tried to restrain himself as best he could. Olivia looked so vulnerable and exhausted.

"Alex?" Olivia tried to open her eyes again, one at a time. "Where am I?"

Alex Cabot, ADA and so called 'Ice Queen',who had always a sharp remark on her lips, was speechless. She never saw Olivia in such a condition. The normally self-confident and tough as nails detective looked horrible, she had a big bandage on the left side of her head. Her left hand was bruised and assuming that she wasn't able to move at all, she had most likely more bruises all over her beautiful body.

"You're in a hospital, sweetie. Try to lay still. Let us wait for the doctor. He should be here any minute. At the moment we don't know, how bad you're injured." Alex sat down on the chair to Olivia's right, she lightly clasped her hand and stroked with her thumb over the back. "Do you remember anything?"

Olivia closed her eyes and concentrated on the soothing feeling that Alex's stroking generated.

"I was on my way to your office. I could see the building and just crossed the last street, as I heard the screeching of car brakes. As I turned left to have better look everything went black. I barely realized what happened, before the car hit me. The next I know, is that I awoke a couple of minutes before you came in here." As Olivia tried to right herself up, Alex put a restraining hand on her right shoulder.

"Stop it. You most likely have a concussion, so you're not moving until the doctor was here and told you that it is okay."

Olivia looked perplexed, never had Alex used such a harsh tone on her.

"Have I made myself clear?"

Olivia leaned back and sighed heavily. "Yes, ma'am!"

At the same moment a man next to the door cleared his throat discretely. They all looked surprised at him, not even Elliot had heard him enter the room.

"Your friend is right, Detective Benson. You have a mild concussion and enough bruises to feel sore for the next week." He came over and looked acutely at his patient. "I am Anthony Rubera, your doctor. You scared us a little, as you didn't wake up. But I'm glad you're awake now. As I already told you, you have several bruises and a laceration over your left eye, which caused the concussion. But you should be back to yourself by this time next week. If you go easy on your sore body, that is. No intense activities and no running around."

Olivia nodded and regretted it at once. She groaned and looked annoyed at her doctor. "How long do I have to stay here?"

"Until tomorrow at least. I want to make sure, that you are ready to leave. Is there someone, who can take care of you?"

Before Olivia could answer Alex took over.

"She will stay with me until she can care for herself again." She squeezed Olivia's right hand. "Would that be okay?"

"There is nothing complicated about it. I just don't want her to be alone. She was lucky that she didn't break any bones. Must have had a guardian angel."

Elliot smiled at the last comment. His partner usually had a guardian angel. Olivia came out of worse with minor injuries more often than he cared to count.

"If you don't have any questions?" The Doctor looked each of them in the eyes, but no one said anything. "It's settled then." Doctor Rubera shook hands with Alex and Elliot and graced Olivia with a small smile before he left the room.

Elliot looked at his friends and excused himself to inform the others of her condition. He knew that they needed a moment to themselves.


End file.
